


The Raid

by BadassBurgess



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassBurgess/pseuds/BadassBurgess
Summary: A raid by SCPD's Intelligence Division yields an unexpected result.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Kudos: 2





	The Raid

A grim looking winter fog partially concealed the view of a run down-looking warehouse. Lights were on inside the building, struggling to pierce the darkness and gloom outside.

From the driver's seat of a black van parked across the street, the scene was being surveyed through a pair of binoculars by a woman wearing a black beanie hat and leather gloves.

A male voice came through a radio inside the van. "No change. No change."

"Copy," the woman said into her radio, speaking in an English accent. She was Lucy Thorne, commander of Stamford Police Department's Intelligence Division.

Sitting beside her was Seth Rollins, one of the members of her team. He too was wearing a black beanie hat. "Maybe he's not going to show," he ventured.

"We're not going in if he doesn't," Thorne said. "I want all three of them. If we only take the other two, he'll soon learn about it, and he'll be in the wind."

"He'll show. Any time now," a woman said from the back of the van.

"You sure about that?" Thorne asked, turning to look into the back between the front seats at the youngest and newest member of Intelligence Division, Bayley Martinez.

"Yeah. I've been staking out this place for the last three nights. They've made one of the easiest but worst mistakes for criminals: They've gotten into a routine."

A few minutes later, she was proven to be correct.

"Stand by. We've got movement," the man's voice said through the radio. It was Adam Cole, another Intelligence Division member, who also happened to be dating commander Thorne. He was in a car on the back side if the warehouse, watching the other entrance. With him was Charlotte Flair, the final detective on the team.

"African American male approaching the warehouse," Cole said a moment later. "It's him. He's going inside."

"Move on my order," Thorne said into her radio. She left a pause of about thirty seconds to make sure that the third suspect was properly inside the warehouse, likely talking to the other two people who were in there.

"Move! Move! Move!" Thorne ordered, immediately bailing from the van, an assault rifle in hand. Rollins and Martinez were right with her, similarly armed.

Moving quickly but quietly, the trio rushed over to the warehouse's front door. Rollins had a battering ram with him, in order to smash the door in. For a moment, they didn't move. They were waiting for confirmation that Cole and Flair were ready to breach the building from the other side.

"In position," Cole's voice said through the radio a moment later.

"On my mark," Thorne said. "Three, two, one, breach!"

Rollins smashed the door with his battering ram as hard as he could, breaking the lock and sending it flying open. The trio surged inside, guns at the ready.

"SCPD! Nobody move!" Thorne yelled.

They found themselves in an open plan industrial unit that was largely empty. The only things in the warehouse were a large van, standing with it's rear doors open, and two long tables. On the tables was various paraphernalia related to the production and packaging of cocaine for sale in large volumes. There were several large packages of the product on one of the tables that were finished and ready to go.

A bald man and a blonde woman were working on packaging up the cocaine, both wearing aprons, respirator masks and rubber gloves. As the Intelligence Division trio rushed in, the man reacted quickly, pulling a gun out from the waistband of his pants. Commander Thorne shot him in the middle of the forehead before he got a chance to try and raise the weapon.

The woman had more sense, immediately raising her hands.

"Don't move! You're under arrest!" Rollins shouted, rushing over to her, pointing his gun at her. The problem they had was that there was no sign of the suspect who had just arrived via the rear entrance.

"SCPD! Don't move! Get those hands up!" It was Charlotte Flair who was shouting, her voice coming from the other side of the van.

"Alright! Alright!" a man called back, apparently surrendering.

"You good, Flair?" Thorne called out.

"Yes! One in custody!" came the reply.

"Take that mask off, nice and slow," Rollins instructed the blonde. Her eyes burned into his through the plastic faceplate of the mask, but she complied with the command, removing it and dropping it to the concrete floor.

At that moment, Flair and Cole led the African American suspect around the van, hands cuffed behind his back.

As the blonde removed her mask, it became apparent to Rollins that she was almost ridiculously beautiful, not that it was going help her any in this situation.

"Nice little operation you've got here," Martinez said, moving in to cuff the woman and read her rights to her. Flair was doing the same to the male suspect.

"What you're going to do is tell me who you're working for," Thorne said matter of fact, stepping up to the woman simply because she was the closer of the two people who had been arrested.

"Fuck yourself. I'm telling you nothing," the blonde snarled. She then spat at Thorne, the saliva landing on her bullet proof vest.

Thorne responded by slamming a powerful fist into the woman's stomach, driving the wind out of her and doubling her over, gasping.

"Keep that up. There's plenty more where that came from," Rollins promised as he started leading the woman away.

"How about you?" Thorne said to the man. "Do you want to do things the easy way or the hard way?"

"I've got the right to remain silent," he said stubbornly.

"We'll see about that," Thorne said menacingly before addressing her team. "Get them out of here. I have a feeling they'll be talking soon enough."

* * *

The interrogation of the blonde woman had been assigned to Martinez and Rollins. It was an opportunity that Martinez relished. As the youngest and newest member of the Intelligence Division team, she often felt like she had something to prove to her colleagues and her boss. This was an opportunity to do so.

After she and Rollins walked into the interview room and sat down opposite their suspect, Martinez kicked things off, trying to sound assertive. "Let's start with your name."

"That British woman. She's in charge, right?" the blonde wanted to know.

"How about I do the questioning," Martinez snapped.

The woman leaned forward, glaring into her questioner's eyes. "No, how about you do the answering. I've got something to say to whoever your boss is. I'm thinking it's her, so get her in here."

Martinez glanced at Rollins for a bit of guidance on how to deal with the unusual request. He nodded slightly.

"Very well," Martinez said to the suspect. "But if you're wasting our time, it's not going to help you at all."

"Yeah, yeah," the woman sighed impatiently.

"I'll go," Rollins said, getting up.

After her partner left the room, Martinez sat and stared at the suspect, trying to make herself look intimidating. It didn't seem to be having much effect. They were dealing with a cool customer, that was for sure.

The door opened and Thorne walked in, with Rollins behind her. He closed the door. The boss looked less than impressed to be there. "I'm commander Thorne. I'm in charge of Intelligence Division, and this investigation. This had better be good," she said, her eyes looking more intimidating than the words sounded, which was quite something.

"It is. I'm under," the woman announced.

"You're a cop?" Thorne asked, raising her eyebrows. A pretty blonde with big tits, sitting there in a red t-shirt that had cocaine residue on one of the sleeves didn't look much like a cop. "I'm going to need some proof of that."

"Obviously," the blonde said. "I'm officer Amanda Rose, with Westchester County PD. I've been under for nearly two years, and you just ruined the operation, not that you knew, I assume. Call captain Jarrett, he'll confirm it."

"I know Jarrett," Thorne said. "I'll make a call, and I'll be back. "Assuming she's telling the truth, Rollins, Martinez, go and get her something to eat and drink."

"Yes, ma'am," Rollins said, eyeing the woman who called herself officer Rose suspiciously.

Commander Thorne left them to it and walked through the police station to the security door that led to the Intelligence Division offices. A fingerprint scanner was the only way to gain admittance.

Thorne had her prints scanned, and the door unlocked. She walked through the outer office where her team members each had a desk, and proceeded through to her private office at the far end.

Sitting down at her desk, Thorne looked up the number for Westchester County's police station on her computer. When she had the number, she picked up her phone and dialled.

"I need to speak to captain Jarrett, please," she said to the officer working the reception desk at Westchester when the call was answered.

"I'm not sure if captain Jarrett is available. Can I ask who's calling?"

"Tell him it's commander Thorne in Stamford. He'll take the call."

"Yes, commander," the officer said, her tone changing immediately.

A moment later, Jarrett's familiar Tennessee accent came on the line. "Hello, Lucy. How are you?"

"Good, Jeff. You?"

"Doing pretty good. I'm suspecting that's going to change shortly. I doubt you're calling to discuss the weather."

"No, I'm not," Thorne confessed. "Does the name Amanda Rose mean anything to you?"

"Ah shit, don't tell me you arrested her?" Jarrett groaned. "I knew I should have come down to see you when the crew she was with moved down to Stamford."

"She's sitting in an interview room at the moment, telling me she works for you, and that I've just fucked a two year operation."

"That's about the size of it," Jarrett said grumpily. "Mandy's one of my brightest prospects; a really good officer and great at undercover work. Cops like her don't come around every day."

"That's quite an endorsement," Thorne noted.

There was something in the way she said it that alerted Jarrett. "What are you getting at?" he wanted to know.

"If she's that good, I think I'll take her off your hands."

END


End file.
